Marketing and entertainment involves the use of words, slogans, trademarks, and pictures to entice or entertain a consumer. Large scale marketing, for example, using billboards, signs, advertisements, and the like, allows an advertiser to reach a large audience. Many of these signs may be located in a store near the advertised product. For example, grocery stores often advertise a product in an aisle or near the front of the store using a sign or display.
Billboards, signs, and advertisements have been used in some form for hundreds of years. One method of producing a billboard, sign, and/or advertisement is to simply print or paint a sign. For example, these advertisements may take the form of a store display, a banner, painted wall, a person holding a sign, or a window display. The advertisements may be found stores, at sporting events, at concerts, gathering places, or at any other location frequented by potential viewers. However, these signs have remained largely unchanged over the years. Most are painted or printed upon a surface. The traditional sign printed on a surface and placed in a high traffic area for consumers remains the most common example.
With the rise of internet advertising, marketing teams struggle to attain a fresh look to sign advertising mediums. Recent developments have seen new ways to achieve a marketing audience. For example, signs with more color, better resolution, or with sound grab the attention of a consumer. However, even with modest advances in sign design, most signs remain unchanged.
What is needed is a way for an apparatus to achieve a more genuine looking hologram-like display product that is viewable in normal lighting conditions for advertising, entertainment, or the like.